


Second Trimester (And it goes on)

by october_lady



Series: The infinite joy of life [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So.... This took much longer than it was supposed to and I'm sorry. I mean, I had it all written for ages. But there was supposed be another part to this chapter, I just couldn't bring myself to writing it. And I didn't. So it's only short, I hope you don't mind but even if you do, not like I can do anything about it now :D </p>
<p>The reason also is that my computer is broken and it sucks to do anything when 1/3 of your screen is not working.</p>
<p>Anyway, thank you for reading, as always!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Second Trimester (And it goes on)

**Author's Note:**

> So.... This took much longer than it was supposed to and I'm sorry. I mean, I had it all written for ages. But there was supposed be another part to this chapter, I just couldn't bring myself to writing it. And I didn't. So it's only short, I hope you don't mind but even if you do, not like I can do anything about it now :D 
> 
> The reason also is that my computer is broken and it sucks to do anything when 1/3 of your screen is not working.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, as always!

Once the pregnancy swung into the second trimester, Kara started to relax a little bit. The most stressful part was behind them, chances of losing the baby were minimal and they were all getting used the fact that soon they would welcome a new family member.

They were still in the process of announcing the great news but it was getting more and more visible so they were running out of time. That was the only thing that worried Kara lately but soon they would be done with that and won’t have to care about other people’s reactions.

Although, another thing worried Kara a little bit. It turned out that even Supergirl’s body has to go through some unnecessary changes as her body grew. The skin on her belly started to stretch. It was very unpleasant, probably also because she wasn’t very used to anything like that as her body stayed the same most of the time.

And it itched. It was itchy during the days and it was itchy during the nights and it was leaving stretch marks. Cat was trying to make her stop, pointing out she would cause herself bloody scratches with all the force she was using, to witch Kara responded she can’t really get hurt anyway.

“Kara, would you please stop scratching at least at the table,” Cat rolled her eyes and stuck another piece of her chicken into her mouth.

“I’m sorry but I can’t help it!” The younger woman fidgeted in her chair, fixing her shirt uncomfortably.

“You guys are really funny,” Carter chuckled and rolled his eyes at the same time.

“Hey! There’s nothing funny about it! It’s like wearing an ugly woollen sweater that bites your skin all the time!”

“I think you are exaggerating a little bit.”

“I am not!” Kara waved her fork in the air as if that could prove her point.

“Do you guys know if it’s going to be a girl or a boy?” Carter changed the topic, as he always tried to do when he got tired of their constant bickering.

“Well…” Kara looked from the boy at her wife and back, “we thought that we would keep it a secret.”

“Ah, okay.” Carter nodded and went back to finishing his dinner.

The two women looked at each other again before Cat spoke. “Would you like to know what it is?”

“Nah, that’s okay.” He shook his head no, not even looking up.

“Are you sure?” Kara leaned forward and gently touched his arm, trying to get his attention.

“Yeah, I get it, you want it to be a surprise, that’s fine. I just thought we could… discuss the names together, you know…”

“We can still do that!” Cat pushed her plate away and smiled at her son.

“Yeah, that would be fun! Let’s do it!” Kara’s eyes sparkled with excitement, “we need to choose the name anyway and it would be fun to do it all together!” She was looking from one to another, trying to figure out if they want the same while she sneaked her hand under the table, subtly scratching her skin again. Or she thought she was subtle.

“Kara, I think I have a lotion that might help you with your itchy skin. If you let me help you with that…”

“Alright. But no tickling!” She raised her hand warningly, her eyes narrowing.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise,” Cat smirked at her across the table.

“And that is my clue to leave. I’m meeting some friends, I won’t be late.” Carter got up from the table and put his dishes into the sink.

“Wait, what about the names?” Kara called after him.

“Tomorrow!”

“Be home by ten, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah!”

Both women rolled their eyes at the boy.

“So? Can you help me?” Kara made her puppy eyes at Cat.

“Right now?”

“Pretty please!”

“Alright. Go get ready and I’ll put away the dishes.” Cat waved her away and started to clean the table.

A couple minutes later, Kara was lying in their bed on her back, her arms under her head. She was wearing just her bra and shorts. Cat was kneeling above her, warming up her hands as she was rubbing them against each other, the bottle with the lotion standing ready next to her. She poured a bit into her palms and started to spread it all over the skin on Kara’s stomach.

“Mmn, that feels great!” Kara hummed and closed her eyes.

“Good,” Cat smiled as she caressed the pale skin gently, adding more lotion and spreading it everywhere. Her hands started to slide lower, reaching the rim of Kara’s shorts where they tickled a bit and then went back up, almost touching her boobs over her sports bra.

Kara took a deep breath as the other woman’s fingers danced back down to her belly, rubbing the rest of the lotion into her skin. The younger woman gritted her teeth and closed her hands into firm fists, digging her nails into the skin.

But suddenly Kara was lying on the other woman, pinning her down to the bed.

“You are a tease,” she smirked, not giving Cat any time to answer as she closed the distance between them and locked their lips in a wild kiss. Cat didn’t hesitate and started to kiss her back, tangling her fingers in the long blonde hair.

“But it helped,” Kara breathed out when she broke the kiss, tracing kisses down Cat’s neck, using her tongue and teeth as well. “My belly is not itchy anymore,” Kara took the ear lobe into her mouth, nibbling on it and sneaking her hand under Cat’s loose shirt, “but I still need your help,” Kara licked her neck, making her moan, “I got a different itch now…” she breathed it out into the other woman’s ear and cupped her breast.

Cat shivered and her breath hitched.

“Kara…”

“Hmmm”

“Stop…” Her eyes were still close, her body felt paralyzed. She felt like she couldn’t move.

“You mouth says no but your body says yes,” Kara smirked and went back to Cat’s lips.

“Kara… I can’t… I have work to do… really…” she tried to push her away and sit up.

“You always have work when I want to sleep with you.” Kara backed off, annoyed.

“Now that is not true. You know very well that I do really have some more work to do.” She fixed her shirt and ran her hand through her now messy hair.

“I know you have work tonight but… I just… the bigger I get, the less sex we have… are you not attracted to me anymore?” Kara peeked through her lashes sheepishly at her wife.

“Is that why you want to have sex now? Is that supposed to be a proof that I want you?” Cat’s tone softened a bit but she was cautious about what she was saying.

“No. Yes. I mean, I do want you, your hands make wonders to my body, you know that….”

“Kara, we had sex a few days ago. The fact that your body changes, doesn’t change the fact that I love you. You, not your body.” Cat smiled softly and cupped Kara’s cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

“Sorry… I just… it’s new, you know… And sometimes I wonder what if you only want Supergirl’s perfect body and…”

“There’s no and. Or but or anything.  You are growing a baby. It’s the biggest miracle of life and I’m so happy! I’m so happy and grateful that you do that and that you can experience that. I’ll always be attracted to you, you are Supergirl, not your body. And stop crying!” Cat rolled her eyes but she didn’t mean it in a bad way.

“Sorry,” Kara chuckled and wiped off her tears. “It’s not my fault,” she gestured to her face, trying to explain that it’s all hormones. She leaned forward and captured Cat’s lips. “Cat we at least make out for a while?” She mumbled, brushing their lips together.

“I think the work can wait for a few more minutes,” Cat smiled and pulled them back on the bed.

 

 


End file.
